Gritos del Pasado
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Una historia Legriel LEGOLAS&TAURIEL diferente, un poco oscura, picante y sexy. Escrita solo para verdaderos fan del Legriel.
1. Chapter 1

**GRITOS DEL PASADO**

 **BY DENILEPRINCESS**

 **.**

Legolas GreenLeaf (Hoja Verde) , se encuentra perseguido por el pasado que casi lo consume, la inminente y casi segura muerte de Tauriel, lo que lo cambia drásticamente. Atormentado deberá salir adelante y enfrentar lo que la inmortalidad y el destino le obsequiaron…que ella siga con vida. Y conservar su amor a pesar…de los gritos del pasado. Alternative Universe.

BREVE PROLOGO

Era inevitable,

el recuerdo que le atormentaba,

cuando vio la vida de Tauriel a merced de las manos de Bolgo

y todos sus años de entrenamiento en la guardia,

los siglos que llevaba siendo un guerrero,

y lo poderoso que era su linaje,

no le ayudarían en nada para salvarla…

¿Quien diría que el miedo llegaría algún día a paralizarlo hasta

dejar sus músculos rígidos y las lágrimas nublarían su visión de águila?

.

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 **.**

Su padre le había dicho que después de una gran batalla, de sufrir pérdidas o heridas profundas, tu mente jugaba malas pasadas contigo mismo, y te atormentaba, ¡Por los Valar! Como podía su padre soportar las torturas que le hacia su propia mente por perder a su madre, si el no podía recuperarse de lo ocurrido a Tauriel a pesar de que ella seguía viva.

Ella estaba cerca, casi frente a el. Ambos habían cambiado, si bien los elfos no envejecían algo les ocurría con el paso del tiempo…se volvían mas atractivos. Y el lo sentía, lo sentía en el y en ella, si era posible la encontraba mucho mas hermosa que antes, su hermoso y rojo cabello estaba mas brillante, mas largo y sedoso. ¿Y él?, bueno el podía darse cuenta de los suspiros de las doncellas de la corte, o de lo mucho que llamaba la atención. Lejos de alegrarle le irritaba, para el era mas útil pasar desapercibido, por cuestiones de batalla.

A pesar de lo mucho que la amaba, no se le había propuesto formalmente, se cuestionaba si era muy pronto desde la guerra, o si ella lo aceptaría, después de todo siempre fue mucho más sabia, libre y bella que el mismo. Y eso le alegraba como perturbaba.

No le eran indiferentes las miradas de sus compañeros de la guardia, o cualquier joven elfo con la edad y posición para atreverse a cortejarla, la posición social de Tauriel dejaba abierta muchas posibilidades para su futuro. Eso lo enloquecía, sentía dentro de si un arma que lo atravesaba desde su interior y se proyectaba hacia afuera. Su carácter se había mermado al grado de ser descortés con sus más cercanos pero sobre todo con cualquiera que se acercare a ella demasiado.

Seis meses naturales habían pasado desde que regresaron al Bosque Verde, un parpadeo en la vida elfica… y sin embargo ya había perdido el control con el general al mando de Tauriel, su grado de hostilidad había llegado al grado de apartarla físicamente del elfo guerrero que se le acerco, con "Cuestiones oficiales", el había visto el brillo en sus ojos, y lo expectante de su acercamiento, y no lo toleraría, nadie más intentaría apartarla de el. La ultima vez…casi le costo la vida.

.

.

.

 _Notas de la Autora._

 _Esta historia estará contada completamente desde la perspectiva de Legolas, y será distinta a todos los LEGRIEL que he escrito con anterioridad._


	2. Chapter 2

**GRITOS DEL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

No podía negarse que su naturaleza había cambiado, y no ligeramente, vivía bajo la sombra del amor, en la sombra de los celos y el temor a la perdida y sin embargo lleno de luz. Habia aprendido mucho de su padre, que en esos seis meses le había enseñado la magia elfica ya de acuerdo a su edad, un privilegio que solo el tendría por ser príncipe, a convertirse en animales, a entenderlos, a susurrar y husmear en la mente de los demás, incluso elfos, a jugar con su propia presencia. Acudió a la biblioteca buscando alivio. No podía engañarse a sí mismo durante más tiempo. Despacio, con infinito cansancio, dejó a un lado el libro, encuadernado en cuero.

Este era su fin.

No podía soportarlo más.

Los libros que tanto amaba no podrían ahuyentar el recuerdo de la inminente y casi segura muerte de Tauriel .El despacho estaba repleto de libros, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los siglos, algunos los conocía de memoria. Pero su mente no encontraba ya sosiego en ellos.

-¿Legolas?, le llamo ella desde la puerta, y vio su mala cara. -¿Quieres que me vaya?-

\- ¡No! -Su respuesta fue una orden despótica dada por un ser acostumbrado a una obediencia total.

\- ¿Estás acostumbrado a que todos los que te rodean te obedezcan?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Eres un elfo muy, muy arrogante.- Dijo ella traviesa y sonriendo.

Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con las bromas de Tauriel. Y ya casi nunca sonreía. No lo hacía desde ese dia. Se encontró de nuevo esperando la risa femenina, necesitándola con la sed que un adicto espera la droga. Cuando llegó fue un sonido ronco y alegre. Tan suave como el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel.

\- Soy plebeya. Somos como el agua y el aceite, ¿No crees?-

El negó con la cabeza. La había escogido, tenía su rastro. No se le escaparía.

\- No con los métodos adecuados -Arrastró las palabras deliberadamente, anticipando su reacción.

\- Eres realmente arrogante.

Amó el sonido de su risa, lo saboreó y lo guardó en su interior. Legolas percibió la somnolencia de ella, su bostezo. Mucho mejor así. Envió una ligera orden mental, apenas un empujoncito a la mente femenina, con delicadeza, instándola a dormirse para poder examinarla.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso!-

Tauriel reaccionó con una rápida retirada, dolida y suspicaz. Se alejó con un bloqueo mental tan rápido que lo dejó atónito con su destreza,Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Demasiada fuerza para alguien tan joven, muy fuerte para ser plebeya. Comprobó el bloqueo de la elfa, con cuidado para no alarmarla. Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Como cuando Bolgo.

El cuerpo de Legolas, dotado de fuertes músculos y con una fuerza sobrehumana, perdió consistencia y se disolvió convirtiéndose en una ligera neblina cristalina que se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, flotando en el aire de la noche. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se unieron, se conectaron entre sí para dar forma a un pájaro de grandes alas. Bajó en picado, voló en círculos y atravesó la oscuridad de la noche en silencio, hermoso y letal.

Legolas se deleitó en la poderosa sensación de volar, el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, el aire de la noche le hablaba, susurrándole secretos. Siguió el ligero rastro psíquico de Tauriel sin perderlo, conectada mentalmente a él, llena de compasión, inteligencia y fuerza. La muerte y el dolor podrían esperar otro día, hasta que su curiosidad quedara saciada. A pesar de la guerra, del amor de ella por el enano, de su duelo, seria la destinada?

Las habitaciones de la guardia eran pequeñas, en la linde del bosque, al pie de la montaña. El interior estaba oscuro, una luz suave alejaba la penumbra en una o dos de las habitaciones y quizás también el recibidor estuviera iluminado mientras los elfos descansaban. Se posó en el balcón de la habitación de Tauriel, en el segundo piso y se quedó completamente quieto, como si formara parte de la noche. La luz estaba encendida, señal de que ella no podía dormir. Los ojos de Legolas, se tornaron azules oscuros y vivaces, la vieron a través del cristal, la vieron y la reclamaron.

Era de delicada estructura, con bonitas curvas y pequeña cintura, y una hermosa melena roja que se deslizaba por su espalda. Legolas se quedó sin aliento. Ella era exquisita, hermosa, de piel sedosa, con inmensos ojos hazel rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas. No se le escapó un solo detalle. Un camisón largo, se pegaba a su piel, dejando desnuda su garganta y sus pálidos hombros.

Se estaba cepillando el pelo, de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la noche sin ver nada. Su rostro tenía una expresión ausente; la tensión podía percibirse en sus labios. Legolas podía sentir su angustia, la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Se encontró a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del cepillo a lo largo de su melena. Ella se movía de forma inocente. Legolas tembló, atrapado en el cuerpo del ave. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dando gracias. Después de tiempo sin sentir ninguna emoción, la sensación de felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo era increíble.

Tauriel se dio la vuelta, arregló la almohada, se frotó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Su otra mano yacía sobre la sábana. Se movía inquieta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, podía ser incluso el recuerdo de Kili.

La imagen de ella con otro lo enfureció. Sentimientos después de tantos años. Claros, afilados, dirigidos hacia ella. Sentimientos reales.

\- Está en mi naturaleza intentar controlar.- Se dijo a si mismo intentando justificarse.

Estaba exultante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que era más peligroso que nunca.

\- No intentes controlarme Legolas. No es justo, si vuelves a intentarlo, me ire. - Dijo ella en un susurro, como si le leyera la mente, inconsciente de que estaba ahí frente a ella en forma animada.

Legolas emprendió el vuelo, subiendo vertiginosamente por encima del bosque. No era un adiós. Él no lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Su supervivencia dependía de ella.

Por primera vez, se maravilló de la vista que ofrecía el bosque desde las alturas de noche. La bóveda de ramas que se mecían con el viento, la forma en que los rayos de la luna se derramaban sobre los árboles y bañaban de plata los arroyos. Todo era increíblemente hermoso.

Una vez en el refugio de su habitación, paseó preocupado con una inquieta idea. Recordaba la piel suave, imaginaba su tacto al acariciarla, Su cuerpo se tenso inesperadamente. No era la suave atracción física que había sentido siendo un novato, ahora era un dolor salvaje, apremiante e implacable. Legolas se impuso una rígida disciplina, sentía que estaba volviéndose loco. No era capaz de afrontar la pasión real. Descubrir que era un elfo posesivo, mortal si lo encolerizaban y protector más allá de cualquier medida lo dejó aturdido. Esta clase de pasión era demasiado peligrosa. Cerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración.

Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de ella. La imaginó tumbada en la hierba, alzando los brazos para recibir a su compañero. Maldijo en voz baja. En lugar de imaginarse que era él el que la tomaba de brazos, vio la imagen de otro hombre. Un humano. Su cuerpo se agitó con ira, y su ira era implacable y mortal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS_  
 _AguusDempsey :_  
 _Hi Sweetie! Cuentame que te ha parecido ese pedazo de mente de Legolas?_

 _Guest: No, solo su recuerdo. Si es Angst!_

 _NarutoUzumaki777: Que halagador! Gracias, gracias!_

 _LegolasHojaverde: Esa es la intencion, adoro que te guste, besos._

 _adrybruja: Gracias x tu Review linda, oh si a mi me paso lo mismo con esta parejita, de nada, gracias x leer! Un abrazo_


	3. Chapter 3

**GRITOS DEL PASADO**  
 **CAPITULO 3**

Se incorporo para distraer su ira de pensamientos estupidos.

La noche vivía con los latidos de innumerables criaturas de la tierra media, y él caminaba entre ellos, inadvertido, sin ser detectado, moviéndose con la fluida gracia de un depredador en el bosque.

Sus olores entraban fuertemente por su nariz. El bosque siempre habia sido perfecto para la cacería.

Pero él deseaba mas que otra cosa verla, a ella... a Tauriel, abrazarla y que esta le correspondiera como si el enano nunca hubiera existido, sin embargo se abstuvo de acceder a sus anhelos.

Después de tantos siglos de vagar por el bosque, sabía que esta promesa era vacía, temia que ella aun amara al enano muerto.

Ya era mas poderoso y fuerte, y esa urgencia adictiva de estar cerca de ella, sin embargo podría ser, la misma ilusión que suministraba el tabaco a los hobbits.

Ella tampoco podia dormir, se levanto y coloco ropa para salir, solo una daga.

Legolas ya habia caminado lo suficiente sin distraerse en realidad, y muy molesto. Fue entonces cuando volvio a transformarse en ava y se situo sobre la copa de un alto roble. Entonces ella emergió de entre la niebla como una fantasía. Mística, misteriosa, una combinación de inocencia y seducción, se movía con la gracia de una hechicera. Su espesa cabellera se derramaba hasta sus delgadas caderas en suaves ondas.

Él había soportado casi perderla amandola como la amaba. Y ahora sentia se estaba amargando. Sin alegría, furia, inclusive deseo. Ningún tipo de emoción. Nada más que una bestia agazapada, hambrienta, insaciable. Nada salvo una oscuridad creciendo como una mancha dispersándose a través de su alma. Sus pálidos ojos se deslizaron sobre su pequeña pero perfecta figura y la necesidad arremetió sobre él. Fuerte. Desagradable. Sus dedos ahora garras se crisparon lentamente en la rama, dejando profundas marcas de uñas en la madera. Dejó que el dolor lo corriera, lo atravesara. Lo saboreó. Lo sintió.

Su cuerpo ardía por ella. Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su garganta; sus pálidos ojos. En ese momento, mil años de autocontrol se esfumaron en llamaradas, liberando a un peligroso depredador.

Nadie estaba a salvo, mortal o inmortal y él lo sabía.

Sobre la tierra, Tauriel levantó la cabeza y dio media vuelta como si olfateara el peligro, como un cervatillo pequeño atrapado en una trampa, listo para huir.

Sintió sus entrañas contraerse. Las emociones. Extrema y primitiva necesidad de poseer. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló bruscamente. Olió su miedo y le sedujo. Sintiéndolos perdidos por toda una eternidad, ahora no le importaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos que rayaban en violencia. Estos eran genuinos. Gozando por la habilidad de poder sentir, sin importar lo peligroso que era. No le importaba haberla reclamado injustamente, que ella legítimamente no le perteneciera, haber manipulado el resultado de esta unión aún antes de su nacimiento, violar las leyes de su gente para tenerla. Nada importaba. Sólo que ella fuera suya al fin. Sintió que su mente lo buscaba; pasó rozándolo como las alas de una bella mariposa. Pero era tan antiguo, poderoso y sabio más allá de los confines de la Tierra. Él era un elfo Principe su propia gente hablaba de él en susurros, con miedo, aprensión, temor desde su cambio por ella. A pesar del presentimiento de peligro, ella no lograba localizarle, no hasta que él se lo permitiera.

El capitan de la guardia la alcanzo, Efgaroth.

Sus labios se curvaron en un silencioso gruñido cuando vio como el rubio elfo una mano por la cabeza de Tauriel. Miró a Efgaroth fijamente sin parpadear, con mirada asesina. Deliberadamente enfocó su atención en la garganta del elfo, dejándolo sentir por un momento la fuerza de la estrangulación. Efgaroth agarró desesperadamente su garganta y tropezó; cuando se liberó, inhaló fuertemente para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Rápidamente se recuperó y nervioso miró alrededor tratando en vano de examinar el bosque. Todavía respirando agitadamente por el susto. Tauriel lo miro sin comprender intentando en vano ayudarle.

Legolas soltó suavemente un gruñido de advertencia, un sonido mortífero, amenazador, que sólo Efgaroth podía oír. El elfo palideció visiblemente se disculpo y se retiro.

Legolas recapacito, Sus primeros cien años habían sido una de emociones, sensaciones, poder, deseos, incluso bondad. Pero lenta e implacablemente, la oscuridad absorbía el alma de un Elfo Rey si no tenía una compañera que lo reclamara. Las emociones se desvanecieron, los colores desaparecieron, hasta quedar solamente su existencia. Había experimentado, encontrado conocimientos y poder, y ahora pagaba un precio por eso. Se alimentó, cazó y mató cuando lo estimó necesario. Pero siempre la oscuridad se condensaba amenazadora para corromper su alma eterna, para convertirlo en un ser condenado, sin vida.

Ella en cambio era inocente, era plebeya, una sinda vulgar. Era la risa, la compasión, la bondad, era la luz para su oscuridad. Una sonrisa amarga, casi cruel, curvó su boca. Lanzó hacia atrás su largo cabello rojo.

El estaba pendiente de ella, de cada movimiento, Sabía donde estaba ella en cada momento; había asegurando su vínculo cuando era sólo una niña. Ni la muerte podría despedazar el lazo que él había creado entre ellos.

Eventualmente el sonidos se desvanecieron, las luces parpadearon a su alrededor, dejándole la noche para él. Inhaló profundamente, probó su perfume. Se estiró, levantando sus alas al cielo, como una pantera asechando su presa. Podría oír su suave risa, baja, musical, inolvidable. Ella estaba hablando con el asistente de la guardia castaño, supervisando la seguridad de los alrededores. Aunque ellos estaban a una gran distancia de él, los podía oír sin ningún esfuerzo.

Tauriel se despidio y caminó sin rumbo, bajó por las escaleras mientras observaba como un grupo de elfos levantaban la bóveda de roble con vinos y la introducían en un enorme bote-.  
¿Tomaste suficiente vino? -bromeó amablemente con un guardia. Ambos sabían que ella no se preocupaba por eso.

-Más de lo que yo pensaba.- El le sonrió abiertamente-. El bosque es inmenso, deberiamos dar un paseo en los limites de la noche.

-No -Tauriel se rehusó, alarmándose un poco cuando el caminó para estar al lado de ella.

-Tauriel- El suspiró pesadamente-. Te estoy pidiendo que salgamos.

Ella se enderezó, y le miró directamente. Sus pestañas gruesas y negras, enmarcaban unos ojos hazel con extraños pedacitos plateados que brillaban como estrellas. Como siempre, cuando ella le miraba directamente, el sentía una extraña desorientación, como si se estuviera cayendo, ahogando, perdido en las estrellas destellantes de sus ojos.

-Oh, escucha -su voz era suave, musical, hipnótica. -. Nuestra relacion es solo de amistad. Somos amigos, trabajamos juntos, y eso significa todo para mí. - no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar una relación que aprecio mucho, convirtiéndola en otra cosa.

El elfo y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Ella siempre sonaba tan increíblemente lógica, tan convincente. Cada vez que lo miraba fijamente, le era imposible estar en desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que le dijera. Le robaba la voluntad tan fácilmente como la respiración.

.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

OS PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, MI EMAIL MANDO TODOS VUESTROS REVIEWS A SPAM, ESTABA UN POCO TRISTE AL NO LEERLOS, Y MI MUSA SE FUE, PERO HA VUELTO! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA UNICA VERSION DE LEGRIEL.

sofia: THANKS DEAR! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?

anggy: OH MUCHAS GRACIAS, QUE INCREIBLE! SEGURO QUE SI! LO ADORO,

NarutoUzumaki777 OH NOSE SI ME LO AVIENTE LEMMON DEPENDERA DE LOS REVIEWERS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, QUE LINDO, UN ABRAZO NARUTO

arwen MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA, NO LO SE, NOSABRIA COMO HACERLO...PERO PUES DEPENDERA, CERO Y VAN 2 PROPUESTAS, YA VEREMOS CHICOS

AguusDempsey HOLI! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE! SEGURO QUE SIIII, UN ABRAZO!


	4. Chapter 4

**GRITOS DEL PASADO**

 **CHAPTER 4**

De pronto se hizo un extraño silencio mientras Legolas cruzaba el espacio entre ellos. Emanaba autoridad, arrogancia. Era alto, bien formado, musculoso, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de energía, de oscuridad, de miles de secretos los que atrajeron inmediatamente la atención de la pelirroja. Esos ojos podían hipnotizar, Sabía por donde debía moverse para llegar a ella.

El guardia no pudo disimular su sorpresa asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Tauriel se tambaleó, se apretaba el estómago con los brazos. Sus ojos de color hazel eran enormes, al sentir que Legolas se acercaba, levantó la cabeza, su fuerza muy oscura la abrumaba. Estuvo a su lado antes de que fuese capaz de moverse, alargó los brazos para sostenerla. -

Legolas no dudó un instante, la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Mientras se volvía para salir con ella del sitio, su rostro era una máscara de granito. Tras ellos, los susurros y murmullos empezaron a elevarse.

Lo único que ella pudo percibir fue la enorme fuerza de sus brazos. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, Legolas andaba con agilidad y elegancia. Su rostro podría pertenecer a un ángel, fuerte y poderoso, con una boca sensual que se curvaba con un amago de crueldad; sus ojos entrecerrados eran brilantes.

Se estaban internando en las profundidades del bosque a grandes zancadas. Las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos crujían con el viento. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Ella se tenso un poco.

Legolas bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, de forma posesiva, pero no disminuyó el paso. Con un pequeño suspiro, Tauriel se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro.A pesar de eso se rió de él, y el sonido hizo que las llamas envolvieran el cuerpo de Legolas, desconcertado, molesto y exitado.

-Que hacias con ese guardia? A estas horas?-

Ella necesitaba una excusa. Nunca se había sentido tan cercana a alguien, tan cómoda, por conocerlo de toda la vida, de su pequeña eternidad, aún así, la aterrorizaba el hecho de que él pudiera dominarla  
\- Yo no creo que a tu padre le hiciera ilusión vernos juntos. Juntos somos ...incompatibles - acabó tristemente.

\- No intentes abandonarme, Tauriel - El paro delante de los dormitorios - Siempre guardo lo que es mío, y no te confundas, tú eres mía - Era una mezcla de advertencia y ruego. No tenía tiempo para palabras suaves. El quería hablarle con palabras dulces, ¡Los Valar! sabía que ella lo merecía, pero la amaba desesperadamente.

Le acarició el mentón.

\- Estás tan acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya - Había risa en su voz femenina -

-Siempre, asi que no me desafies, ve a dormir.- Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar

Ella Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió hacia la puerta - ¿Sabes? No soy una muñeca de porcelana. No voy a romperme porque vea algo que no deba ver. Soy una guerrera como tu, he peleado mis batallas -

El Le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, recordaba los gritos del pasado en su mente, al casi perderla.

Su mano atenazó la muñeca de Tauriel.

\- Y casi consiguieron destruirte. No ocurrirá lo mismo esta vez. -

Ella bajó las pestañas, ocultando su mirada.

\- No es tu decisión - Ella estaba decidida, jamas dejaria de ser una guerrera.

El le dirigió otra sonrisa mientras ella tiraba de su muñeca para recordarle que la soltara.

\- Creo que sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros no merecería la pena si siempre me obligas a hacer tu voluntad.

La mantuvo cautiva mientras sus ojos oscuros y peligrosos contemplaban su rostro de forma posesiva. Ella tenía una voluntad de hierro. Estaba asustada y no obstante era capaz de mantener su mirada. Perseguir el mal la enfermaba, y al mismo tiempo le encantaba, volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez.

El solo quería mantenerla a salvo en su reino. Legolas trazó con sus dedos, una línea a lo largo de sus pómulos, la adoraba. sabia que no podia con ella, que seria su perdicion.

\- Vete antes de que cambie de opinión - le ordenó bruscamente mientras la soltaba.

Tauriel se alejó de él muy despacio.

Legolas la vio entrar en el dormitorio.

Se dirigió hacia las sombras con todos sus sentidos comprobando que estaba solo. Se transformó en niebla. Entre la niebla su forma era invisible y podía pasar fácilmente por debajo de la ventana que ella mantenía abierta. La vio meterse agotada en la cama. Tenía el rostro pálido y una mirada obsesionada en los ojos. Se recogió el pelo, pensando seguramente en el pasado tormentoso.

Legolas esperó hasta que ella se tumbó bocabajo sin quitarse la ropa.

.

.

.

.

NA: BUENO PUES, HE DECIDIDO HACEROS CASO, ESTE FIC SERA M ASI QUE ABROCHENCE LOS CINTURONES! HE BUSCADO FICS PARECIDOS, PERO ES UNICO EN SU TIPO, LO CUAL ME ALEGRA MUCHO. DISFRUTAD

Sofia SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!

abuseadrybruja GRACIAS QUE LINDAS PALABRAS! YOU TOO DARLING!

AguusDempsey GRACIAS, GRACIAS! IGUALMENTE CARIÑO BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

NarutoUzumaki777 OH MUCHAS GRACIAS, GRAN HALAGO, GRACIAS

anggy BIEN , OS DARE GUSTO! PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO VALE? BESOS


	5. Chapter 5

**GRITOS DEL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Al dia siguiente, Tauriel salio con la guardia al patrullaje matutino, mientras Legolas habia sido convocado por su padre para discutir asuntos referentes a los prisioneros que habian permanecido mas de 50 años en su prision.

En la cabalgata hacia el recorrido por los bordes del reino, un ataque de orcos los tomo casi por sorpresa, eran orcos distintos, espantosos sin embargo no apestaban como toda su raza, habia algo distinto en ellos, caminaban mas erquidos, algunas similitudes con los hombres. Uno de ellos tenia un gesto particularmnte cruel, Tauriel no pudo evitar pensar en Bolgo, la criatura horrenda que asesino a Kili vino a su mente, a sus recuerdos, sonriendo.

Ella se avalanzo sobre el orco, saltando de su caballo hacia el, como Bolgo, este orco tenia fuerza descomunal, era salvaje y cruel, la tomo de los largos cabellos e inclino hacia el, enterrando una afilada cuña, que hacia las veces de arma. La guardia la asistio enseguida, varios soldados lo rodearon y dispararon flechas a su espalda, el solo fue brevemente molesto, finalmente cayendo en sus rodillas y siendo capturado. Tauriel se alejo sangrando levemente, la herida habia sido en su costado, y dolia. Ardia con el fuego de la sorprendente derrota y el orgullo herido, no deberian quedar mas orcos asi en la tierra media, mas orcos malvados e infelices que superaran a una capitana de la guardia. Sabia, que debia matarlo.

.

Legolas se removia inquieto en el despacho de su padre. -Estos son asuntos de menor importancia. Deberia estar con la guardia-

-Precisamente porque eres de la guardia, deidiras si son ejecutados o continuan viviendo a nuestras expensas.- Legolas fruncio el ceño.-Creo que deberia evaluar el porque estan ahi y si es muy grave debemos malarlos, sino, que sigan presos.-

-Me parece una perdida de tiempo, tu lo haras, debes aprendera tomar decisiones de Rey y no todas son en batalla.-

Legolas lo ignoro, y se dio la vuelta saliendo de su despacho a paso agil.

La guardia estaba de regreso.

Escucho a la guardia llegar apresurada y con prisioneros. -¿Donde esta Tauriel?-

\- _Ni han mathon ne nen-_ /Fue herida esta en curaciones.-

Legolas se congelo. Los gritos del pasado y sus horrores comenzaron a susurrarle.

La vio de pie, ya siendo vendada por una paje elfica.

\- No volverás nunca a cometer una tontería como esta.-

Ella parpadeó, mientras mantenía su mirada. - No intentes intimidarme, Legolas; no funcionará. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni dónde puedo ir.

Bajó las manos hasta sus muñecas, apresándolas, amenazando con romper sus frágiles huesos.

\- No toleraré ninguna tontería que pueda poner en riesgo tu vida. No voy a perderte. - La base de esta discusión era el miedo que él sentía a que ella desapareciera.

\- Legolas, no puedes guardarme dentro de una caja y ponerme en un rincón seguro - Habló tan tiernamente como pudo.

\- No voy a discutir sobre tu seguridad. Hace un rato estabas siendo herida por un orco, pudiste morir. -

\- Nada de eso ha ocurrido - Tocó dulcemente su mentón en una tierna caricia - Tienes suficientes preocupaciones, suficientes responsabilidades como para que me añadas a la lista. Puedo ayudarte. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

\- Vas a volverme loco, Tauriel - La estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su voz bajó de tono, hasta convertirse en una caricia hipnótica - Eres la única a la que ansío proteger, y aún así no me obedeces. Insistes en mantener tu independencia, los demás se apoyan en mi fuerza, pero tú buscas ayudarme, compartir mis obligaciones - Bajó la boca hacia la suya, besandola por primera vez como siempre habia soñado.

Tauriel sintió que la tierra retumbaba bajo sus pies, sintió el estallido eléctrico en el aire, a su alrededor. Era algo curioso. La temperatura de su piel subió hasta hacerla arder. En su cabeza giraban miles de puntitos de colores. La boca de el reclamaba la suya, posesiva, agresiva, dominante, borrando cualquier intento de resistencia. Ella separó los labios, permitiendo su ardiente y dulce asalto.

Tauriel posó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros, y después le rodeó el cuello. Sentía como su cuerpo se derretía. ¡Que extraño! Nadie jamas nunca la habia besado.

Legolas quería tumbarla sobre la suave hierba, arrancarle esas ofensivas prendas del cuerpo y hacerla irremediablemente suya. Sabía a pura inocencia. Nadie, nunca, le había pedido compartir sus pesadas obligaciones. Nadie, hasta que llegó esta estrella blanca del firmamento, había pensado en el precio que él pagaba. Una elfo inferior. Tenía el coraje necesario para plantarse ante él, y él no podía más que respetarla por ello.

Legolas tenía los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en la sensación del cuerpo de Tauriel pegado al suyo, en el hecho de quererla con aquella intensidad. Estaba consumido por un deseo ardiente. De mala gana alzó la cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo, de forma atroz.

Legolas la abrazó de forma posesiva, atrapándola contra su cuerpo.

No tenía ni la más ligera intención de apartarse de ella, de dejar que se marchara. Le indicó con su cuerpo el camino a seguir, por donde él quería. Caminaron juntos en un agradable silencio.

\- Quiero que vengas a vivir al palacio, cerca de mi alcoba. Por lo menos hasta que se haga justicia con los orcos y nos hagamos cargo de ellos. -

Tauriel caminó en silencio. Legolas había dicho hagamos, como si fueran un equipo. Eso le gustó.

\- ¿Sabes? Es de lo más extraño. Me encanto el beso-

Sus dedos rozaron levemente sus delicados pómulos.

\- Y tú no dijiste nada.

Le dirigió una mirada calmada, por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

\- Por supuesto. Creo que te lo exprese sin palabras... _dan na ngalad_ / Tu eres mi luz.

.

.

.

QUERIDOS: Me encanta escribir para ustedes es como susurrarles al oido algo encantador, os adoro, disculpadme por la tardanza por favor!

Oh si, el Volumen IV de Legolas y Tauriel ya viene, algunas ideas?

Respondiendo Reviews:

LegolasHojaverde: Estas perdonado cariño ;)

adrybruja: Gracias linda, lamento el retraso, otras historias me tienen liada

LTdani Gracias! Siiii es hermoso, un beso

anghy :Esperemos que pronto linda, ahi va, yo tambien! Un beso! Gracias, gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**G** R **I** T **O** S **D** E **L**

 **P** A **S** A **D** O

 _El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir._

 _Marcel Proust_

.

.

\- No puedo controlar mis emociones esta vez,Tauriel. No puedo perderte.Tú eres mi salvación. Es todo tan nuevo para

mí en este momento; el miedo de perderte está demasiado fresco. No sé qué le haría a cualquiera que intentara alejarte de mi lado.-

La mano de Tauriel encontró la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

-No puedes hacer más que conseguir que sea feliz. Y mi felicidad depende completamente de tu seguridad.- Le dijo Legolas nuevamente.

Tauriel le sonrió, apartándose el pelo de la cara con su provocativo pero inocente gesto. El movimiento abrió un poco su camison bajo el corsete de cuero, y su piel desnuda atrajo a Legolas, sus redondeados pechos se alzaron apetitosamente para desaparecer bajo una nube que seda color hierba.

La visión lo dejó sin ALIENTO, no pudo evitarlo.

Se inclino para besarle el cuello. Recitándole un poema:

.

.

 _Tulan Gondore yan Go assië nar i hendu i cenan /_ ** _Despojate de tus ropas amor que traigo para ti un vestido nuevo_**

 _en antan sinë vanimë lossi imatule il malia_ / ** _lo teji con delicados hilos que fabricaron las orugas del deseo_**

 _an alasseä omentielvane iladil mah gure/_ **_dibuje sus trazos con infinitos suspiros apasionados_**

 _anyan merela almarely lirebi_ / ** _recorte sus piezas con el filo de mi libido_**

 _Nai Eru varyuva len guse damnl more/_ **_las uni todas con la humedad de mis labios encendidos_**

 _éva vinya ré mirad lute usuzi/_ **_lo borde de candentes caricias desbordadas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Un gemido muy quedo escapó de la garganta de Tauriel al sentir la lengua de Legolas sobre su piel. Movió las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse rapidamente, acorralándola contra un grueso árbol y hundió los dedos en el cabello rubio.

Legolas ahondó su caricia, consiguiendo que Tauriel se estremeciera de placer. Podía sentir su propia sangre arder en llamaradas, correr mucho más rápida con salvaje excitación, podía sentir la alegría cantando por sus venas. Rodeó con sus brazos las caderas de modo que pudo tirar de ella para acercarla aún más, hundiendo su lengua más profundamente. Pretendía tomarse su tiempo, darle mucho placer. Ella era su todo, su estrella blanca y nadie podía jamas proporcionarle el éxtasis que él le daba.

Pero no era la manera ni el lugar. La tomo en sus brazos y se transformo en aguila, llavandola a su habitacion real, entrando por el balcon.

La dejo sobre su cama y le volteo de forma que pudo contemplar su espalda, su hermoso cuerpo de sirena, avanzo hacia ella como un cazador hacia su preso consumido por su propio deseo y comenzo a desabrochar el corsete de cuero de batalla, halando los hilos que lo sujetaban casi con desesperacion, pero con veneracion.

De alguna manera,necesitaba sentir que el tenia el control, que ella le obedeceria y no volveria a ponerse en riesgo. Que no volveria a perderla.

Obviamente la habia tomado por sorpresa un poco, pero ella le sonrio.

-Relajate.- Le retiroe l camison de seda verde y cualquier otro pedazo de tela estorboso, el solo se desabotono con rapidez la tela que cubria su virilidad. Masajeo su piel calida y suave, ella era hermosa, su cuerpo era el de una Diosa pagana del bosque.

Y era suya.

-Abrete para mi _Ilaitalye_ /Preciosa.-

Tauriel casi brinco en sorpresa pero hizo lo que le pedia un poco a medias. El entro con brusquedad, con las llamas del deseo martilleando en su piel, consumiendolo todo.

-Aaaaahhhhh.- Grito ella

El continuo, mas duro, mas fuerte.

Ella solto un fuerte y sonoro gemido, Dolor y Placer. Placer mas alla de lo imaginable. -Legolas...- Balbuceo ella.

El tiempo y su propia pasion tomaron el control, consumiéndolos por completo.

El dormitorio de Legolas estaba silencioso y oscuro. Ambos yacían juntos en la enorme cama, sus cuerpos entrelazados. Una pierna de Legolas descansaba sobre el muslo de Tauriel y su enorme cuerpo la protegía, de enemigos, de curiosos, y de aquello que le atormentaba con que podria perderla de nuevo. Los gritos del Pasado no muy distante donde ella casi muere.

Sin advertencia previa, la respiración de Legolas comenzó a oírse en un siseo lento y largo, recordando el sonido de una serpiente venenosa preparada para atacar. Los ojos azules lapizlazuli brillantes se abrieron de par en par, malévolos, brillando con hambre de depredador.

Algo andaba mal; algo había conseguido penetrar en las profundidades de su sueño y lo había despertado.

Un enano. Un hijo de Durin, estaba en su reino. Lo olia.

\- ¡Tauriel! ¡Elfa Silvana! ¡Ladrona! -

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CORTITO, PERO SUSTANCIOSO EL POEMA SE LLAMA, EL VESTIDO NUEVO. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SU AUTOR/A/ES DE LOS CUALES NO ENCONTRE NOMBRE, RESPONDIENDO A MIS ESTRELLAS BLANCAS: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

NarutoUzumaki777, HOLI, ERES MUY LINDO, GRACIAS.

Guest. ES UN HONOR, TE AGRADEZCO.

Fantaturque HOLI CARIÑO, CLARO QUE TE PERDONO, TU REVIEW HIZO SALTAR MI CORAZON DE GUSTO ANTE TAN BELLO RECONOCIMIENTO Y PALABRAS. LO PROMETO!

Hermione30001, HOLA LINDA, CREO QUE LO HAZ DESCRITO DE FORMA –PERFECTA-

Anghy, HOLI LINDA, COMPARTO TUS GUSTOS DRAMATICOS. SON DE LOS PLACERES CULPABLES DE LA VIDA. PROBABLEMENTE SIGA TU CONSEJO PARA EL VOLUMEN 4. GRACIAS!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo._**

 ** _Ludwig van Beethoven_**

 _._

 _._

Por encima de todo, el ODIABA el olor/hedor de los enanos, eran los seres que mas despreciaba sobre la tierra medio, asi habia crecido y tambien le habian dado motivos, Kili habia sido su nemesis en todos sentidos, excepto en la batalla.

Y que un enano, interrumpiera su momento de gloria con ella, y ademas se atrevia a insultarla.

El tenia mucha ira reprimida, le agradeceria a su enemigo el que le diera un motivo para finalmente desahogarla.

Ella desperto.

Por supuesto, como no iba a hacerlo, tambien era una guerrera.

Ella lo miro a los ojos e intento safarse del agarre de su pierna. Eso casi lo hace querer cerrar su musculosa extremidad sobre ella en una prision de carne y hueso inmortal, donde ella no pudiera nunca escapar.

-Legolas.- le llamo ella pacientemente.

El no respondio.

-Legolas.-

El suspiro, tenia que controlarse, le sonrio y le permitio levantarse, lo hizo tambien para contemplarla al hacerlo.

Ella se vistio con tanta rapidez que le disgusto aun mas la interrupcion del enano.

.

Era Dwalin. El mas altivo y agresivo del los enanos de la ya inexistente compañia de Thorin. De los mas altos tambien.

Guardias ya lo sostenian y estaba frente al Rey Thranduil.

-Esta criatura acusa a la capitana de la guardia de haber tomado la piedra del arca, y las gemas blancas de la camara del tesoro de Erebor.-

Tauriel se molesto al tono de evidente burla de su Rey. -No he vuelto a Erebor desde...(Trago saliva) Desde la muerte de Kili.-

La furia de Legolas trepo en el como la hiedra, era una maldicion que en su primera noche con ella, llegara un enano a recordarle el cadaver de aquel que robo su corazon por primera vez. La bilis subio a su garganta y tomo sus dagas, a velocidad preternatural borro el espacio entre ellos, y las cruzo sobre sus gruesos hombros, cortando su cabeza.

Thraduil, Tauriel y los guardias que sostenian el cuerpo de Dwalin quedaron en igual asombro. Todos sabian que el principe se estaba volviendo mas peligroso, habia rumores de su mal humor pero era la primera vez que lo veian tal cueal era: Imprevisivo y letal.

-¡Legolas!, no nos dejaste escucharlo.-

-¿Desde cuando la corte Silvana cree en las mentiras de los hijos de Durin? Son escoria.-

La mirada de Tauriel se congelo, se dio la vuelta en seco y salio de la sala del trono sin decir mas.

-¡Que la tierra se trague a los enanos!- maldijo Legolas.

Thranduil volvio a sorprenderse.

-Parece que heriste los sentimientos de la capitana.-

Legolas salio a toda prisa ignorando el cruel e hiriente comentario de su padre, el golpeteo de sus botas era escuchado en el eco de la sala.

La busco con la mirada en todas partes, y no la encontro, su corazon se volvio frenetico al pensar que pudo dejarle para ir a Erebor. Maldito Lugar, Malditos enanos.

-¿Tauriel salio del reino?- Pregunto a los guardias de la entrada.

-No, mi señor-

Su mente se volvio casi esquizofrenica al recopilar que habia buscado en todos los sitios excepto, excepto...en los calabozos.

Fue hacia alli.

Y ahi estaba, dentro de la celda donde alguna vez la habia contemplado comenzar a enamorarse de el enano.

Fue hacia alli, sin mucho pensar, el dolor, la rabia y los celos lo devoraban de su alma hacia afuera proyectando su ira.

La tomo de los brazos y la halo hacia el. Sacandola de ese sitio maldito.

-Jamas regresaras ahi.-

-No lo entiendes-

-No volveras ahi, _nunca_ , ¡No tentaras mi temperamento nunca mas Tauriel!-

Ella intento zafarse de su agarre. El la sujeto mas fuerte. Y la aprisiono entre sus brazos y el muro.

-Los muertos muertos estan. El pasado no puede volver Tauriel. No intentes traerlo de vuelta porque no ...no creo poder responder de mi...¿No aspiras en el aire una fragancia débil que enerva los sentidos? Es mi ira, es mi amor, es mi deseo. Aspírame despacio...Iniciaré mi entrega sobre tu carne confusa,y la alzaré del fuego santificada y bella como se alza en el cielo la estrella blanca que deslumbra.-

Y la beso, la beso con ferocidad, con pasion y con desesperación. Hasta que ella dejo de rehusarse.

.

.

.

 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS._

 _larien numenense : Gracias Maja! Es encantador saber que os inspiro, envíame el link de tu historia cuando la subas :)_

 _NarutoUzumaki777 : Oh gracias cariño, que bonito review un abrazo_

 _LegolasHojaverde: Ya te extrañaba querido, perdonado estas, espero no me abandones de nuevo vale? ;)_

 _Gracias a Guest y Javier, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado._

 _fantaturque: Holi Maja, no es atrevido, te respondo, creo que tenia 17, besitos_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voy a ponerme ese vestido que te gusta, muy ajustado,_

 _voy a ponerme el pelo bonito, realmente bonito,_

 _y acompasar mi piel con el latido de tu corazón._

 _._

 _Déjame que te demuestre lo orgullosa que estoy de ser tuya,_

 _que deje este vestido hecho un revoltijo en el suelo,_

 _y todavía esté guapa para ti, para ti._

 _._

 _Confía en mí, yo puedo llevarte allí,_

 _confía en mí, yo puedo llevarte allí,_

 _confía en mí, yo..._

GRITOS DEL PASADO

CAPÍTULO 8

La noche había sido lenta, muy lenta.

Como un susurro que el viento carga consigo en la oscuridad brillante y majestuosa como las estrellas que le dan vida. El la había hecho suya de nuevo, ella por supuesto lo había permitido, no había sido del todo activa, pero su pasión y rudeza la habían desbordado. Se dejó llevar como un susurro decadente del amanecer.

Se sintió temblar en sus brazos como cuando los ejércitos marchan hacia la batalla. De la forma en la que la tierra recibe la llamada de los tambores a la sangre, de la forma en la que salta su corazón cuando desenvaina sus dagas.

Sus beso habían sido tan suaves, tan profundos y a veces tan feroces. Sentía sus labios hinchados e inflamados, pero él no se detenía, se amaron por horas, o ella se dejó amar.

.-.-.-.-.-

En las más mazmorras del reino, en donde la vio por primera vez al lado del hijo de Durin. Impropio de el, escandalizaría a sus ancestros. Pero él sabía que ella era suya, así era como era y él debía dejarle eso claro, como si con sus besos y caricias borrara el recuerdo infame y blasfemo que representó ese enamoramiento torcido.

La beso de nuevo, se vistió rápidamente y le coló encima su capa, solo su capa, la tomo en brazos y llevó hacia su alcoba de nuevo.

Ella tuvo la sabiduría de permanecer en silencio. Cuando llegaron cubierta solo con su capa, se precipitó al balcón caminando hacia la noche abierta como una polilla a la luz incandecente, observó el agua de la cascada caer estrepitosamente, deliciosamente, acariciando las rocas, observó las estrellas. -Mira la noche Legolas. Es preciosa.-

El se adelantó y la miro desde su ángulo, así, solo envuelta en su capa, observando la noche a su lado, le parecía lo más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto nunca.

Sus pies descalzos, su piel suave ocultándose en el fino ropaje, eran esas cosas las que más amaba de ella, más allá de su admiración guerrera. Su sencillez de hembra, su pureza avasallante.

Un nudo se formó en su garantía, el contemplarle era casi doloroso, ahí, su silueta curvilínea contra las luces de la noche, ella...brillaba. Su estrella blanca.

\- Tauriel, ¿crees que tu algún día puedas amarme?- Ella se congeló un poco, el la observaba intensamente. Sus Hermoso ojos azules refulgentes de anhelo.

\- Sabes lo mucho que...-

\- No en esa forma, lo sabes...- Ella suspiro.

\- No lo sé, creo que a veces lo hago. - el sonrío en la penumbra.

\- Eso basta-

\- Yo no robé de lo que me acusan, pero creo que no debiste matarlo de esa forma.-

\- Tal vez, en ese momento sentí que era lo adecuado y lo natural, me deje guiar por mi instinto, una vez no lo hice, y casi te pierdo...-

\- Legolas. Ya. Olvídalo.-

\- No puedo.-

\- Si puedes, estoy aquí, contigo, para ti-

\- Hazlo-

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- Cumple tus palabras-

\- Pero, lo he hecho-

\- No, quédate conmigo, Tauriel, por favor, por favor, por siempre.-

Ella lo observó, se veía tan frágil como hermoso, tamo imponente como poderoso.

Su pequeño Futuro Rey, su enamorado obsesivo. Alguien tenía que amarle, alguien tenía que darle lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

\- Lo haré Legolas, lo prometo-

El se levanto y la tomo en brazos casi levantándola del suelo sobre sus botas de cuero negro. La miro a los brillantes ojos hazel.

\- Quiero pasar a tu lado cada noche, cada día, cada batalla, cada muerte y cada coronación-

Ella suspiro en su pecho. - Si-

La apretó un poco más contra si. - Tauriel, Tauriel, Tauriel...-

Ella sintió que el pronunciaba su nombre como si lo acariciara con su lengua, como si amara las sílabas sobre su lengua. Ella le acarició el cabello, con suavidad se sentó en el grueso barandado de madera mientras el la sostenía de la cintura, previendo que no cayera, ella rodó los ojos, era posesivo hasta el extremo.

El enterró su cabeza en su pecho y aspiro su aroma, ella le acarició el cabello.

Tan suave y sedoso como tocar el sol en primavera, con manos expertas deshizo las trenzas pequeñas que flanqueaban los costados de su piel, el exhalo un suspiro. Ella suspiro ahora, el le necesitaba, era evidente.

\- Yo estaré aquí, siempre. Confía en mí...confía en mí...- le dijo Tauriel

Una promesa en la noche.

Thranduil, intranquilo como era, observaba la escena con ansiedad desde el extremo opuesto del "Castillo" de roble que habían hecho sobre el cielo aparente de los árboles majestuosos y generosos. Su hijo había cambiado su temperamento y los elfos estaban ligeramente inquietos.

¿Que hacer?, dejarles o forzarles a abandonarse...nunca durará, pensó para sí mismo, pero sabía casi de antemano que estaba arrepentido.

El había amado a la madre de Legolas, sin embargo no recordaba haber caído en ciertos...extremos como su hijo.

Tomo en su mano, la piedra del arca y la colocó en su cofre más rústico. - La decisión llegaría muy pronto-

.

.

 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS. N.A: Versos de "Good For You" de Selena Gómez. No copyright intended._

 _LTdani Oh yo también le amo así de loquito! Le adoro!_

 _larien nenense: Si, es como su lado oscuro vdd? Pero tan o más adorable que el tierno!_

 _Guest De verdad? Lo lamento! Yo creo que aunque se pusiera histérico, jamás podría huir de su lado._

 _LegolasHojaVerde: Gracias cariño, tú siempre tan lindo. Si, creo que también siempre me he sentido así, lástima por la escena tan abrupta, este es un Legolas sin frenos._

 _Fantarduque: Hola cariño! Que te ha parecido? De mis caps más románticos! Bueno un dark romance. Me salió tan natural el cap, un momento así entre ellos, siempre lo añore._


	9. Chapter 9

GRITOS DEL PASADO

Capitulo 9

-Si, yo lo hice, yo sustrage la piedra del arca para que acusaran a nuestra capitana y Justo como había esperado, los enanos _ejdayah_ /Imbeciles lo creyeron, son como la arcilla más pobre en su pensar. Al contrario que otras criaturas de la tierra media, esa elfo ha sido un factor decisivo en la decisión de su Legolas de ser mas oscuro..-

Gandalf lo miro de forma penetrante.

-Tu orgullo sera tu perdicion, eres tan obstinado, que caes en lo perverso. Casi...un comportamiento enano.-

Los ojos de Thranduil brillaron peligrosamente. -Me ofendes Mago, ¿Porque, siempre te he tratado como un amigo?-

-Como un amigo, es que te hablo, con sinceridad, tal vez te estas haciendo viejo.- Los labios de Gandalf se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

Ambos entonces rieron sonoramente.

El agua de las cascadas caia libremente de forma armoniosa y vibrante Para el Rey el bosque y sus cascadas estaba llena de los sonidos familiares y reconfortantes de la noche, Gandlaf acababa de llegar, venia por vino y tabaco de los elfos silvanos. Cada vez que lo hacia, compartia charlas ocasionales y confidenciales con Thranduil, brindandole un poco de consejeria.

-No puedo deshacer lo que hice mago, me veria mal, contradiciendome a mi mismo.-

Gandalf se encogio de hombros.

-Si, hiciste algo tan bajo como inculparla, solucionalo encontrando otro culpable falso.

Thranduil fruncio el cejo.

-Es tu unigenito, si no corriges tu error, el unico _ejdayah_ seras tu. Si tu heredero es la mitad de testarudo que tu, perderas la batalla, porque siempre, son los padres, los que aman mas-

.

.

Narrado desde la perspectiva de Legolas:

Aun en los brazos de Tauriel.

Estoy de muy mal amor. No se que me pasa. Nunca había estado así. Estoy muy sensible a todo. No importa que esté haciendo, en ti pienso a cada momento. Me da miedo perderte... me da miedo no poder tenerte...

 _Tauriel iminhe Tauriel_.., ¿qué me hiciste? ¡Yo nunca me había sentido así! Nunca me había sentido tan vacío, pero tan lleno de amor...

-¿Que estas pensando?- Pregunto ella, al notarlo tenso.

\- Quisiera verte a los ojos y lentamente acercarme a tu boca y besar esos labios exquisitos que tienes.- Le dijo el sin vacilacion.

Tauriel se sonrojo enseguida, adquiriendo su piel casi el mismo pelirojo de su hermoso y largo cabello.

La mirada de Legolas sobre ella era penetrante, y continuo su respuesta. -Quisiera pasar mis labios lentamente por tu cuello -[Comenzo a acariciarla], descendiendo hasta llegar a tu parte mas sensible y hacerte explotar... quisiera pasar mi mano por tu cabello, pasarla por tu cara, acariciándote apasionadamente, tocando tu abdomen y pasando mis uñas rasguñándote suavemente...-

Tauriel se habia quedado sin aliento, y sin palabras. Se sentia intimidada pero al mismo tiempo dulcemente seducida y halagada. -Y ¿Que mas?- Lo reto, con la voz hecha un susurro. Sentia su interior lleno de calidez, cual volcan dormido que decide despertar por un impuso brutal de la naturaleza.

-Quisiera estar hundido en la pasión contigo, estar disfrutando tu presencia, disfrutando nuestros cuerpos hechos el uno para el otro... quisiera sentir tu aliento en mi cuerpo... tener tus manos entre las mías mientras meso tu cuerpo haciendote mia...Quiero perderme en tus ojos y conversar sin palabras, me gustaría que tu alma encontrara la mía, Me gustaría que pasaras tus labios por mi cuerpo, y tu lengua acariciando con locura y con ternura mi existencia.-

Tauriel le levanto el mentón muy suavemente y lo beso.

-Yo tambien quisiera eso.-

Los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron y se sonrieron en la noche, entrelazando sus manos y caminando hacia el bosque, donde las estrellas brillaban cual bóveda de gemas...

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER: POEMA Y TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EL GRAN J.R.R. Tolkien,WARNER BROS Y PETER JACKSON. EXTRACTO SIN COPYRIGHT INTENDED DE LA NARRATIVA. YO QUISIERA DE LA MEXICANA Yessica Sánchez**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Cortito pero bonito. Besines!**

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A:

* larien numenense: Siii Legolas, ¿Asi o mas comible? Va muy bien en su seduccion parece. Gracias linda! Un abrazo y tmb cuidate xoxo!

*NarutoUzumaki777 : Gracias cariño! Feliz de que te guste! Saludines!

*LegolasHojaverde : Hola Estrella mia, gracias por leer!

* , muchas gracias! SIII me encanta lo romantico!

*margaery: Listo! HOli!


	10. Chapter 10

**GRITOS DEL PASADO**

Capítulo 10

O

L

Por DeNilePrincess.

La niebla espesa tendía su mano sobre el cielo, ahogando todo los sonidos.

Ahogando el sonido del amor, de los dos amantes que se habían entregado en el bosque, el, Legolas, más viejo que ella, un elfo, de una especie tan antigua como el tiempo, dotado de tremendos poderes, Podía adoptar otras formas y volar por las alturas, podía correr con los lobos aunque, sin una luz que alumbrara su oscuridad, era presa fácil de los susurros de su conciencia, de aquellos horribles gritos del pasado, de la decepción y los celos, de aquello que lo haría sucumbir a la maldad. Y entonces ella, Tauriel, lo atrapó.

Lo hipnotizó. Le envolvió el alma en notas áureas hasta que no pudo pensar sino en la ella nada más y lo mucho que la amaba.

Sólo escuchaba su voz en su cabeza.

Era dichoso de volver a tenerla a su lado, tendida complacida después de haberse amado, le pediría a que fuera su reina, después de todo el reino del bosque era una obra de arte construida hacía siglos, El que era su hogar había sido restaurado muchas veces a lo largo de los siglos, tras cada batalla brutal, pero se había conservado la arquitectura lo más fielmente posible al original. Legolas sabía que a Tauriel le fascinaban los corredores secretos con sus trampas maquiavélicas, cada una de las piedras perfectamente talladas que constituían su palacio, Curiosamente, ahora tenía sueño.

La mayoría de las noches deambulaba totalmente despierta por los anchos pasillos patrullando o se sentaba a observar las estrellas pensando en su enano muerto, derramándose en ella un torrente de emociones que a veces amenazaba con engullirla. A él, a él lo consumían los celos, y los gritos del pasado por aquello.

Esa noche, con el aullido del viento y el agua de las cascadas golpeando contra las rocas, se recogió el pelo en una gruesa cola y pensó en algún poeta.

Comenzó a cantar en su idioma, a susurrar, ella lo escuchaba...

La música llenó el espacio, un amor no correspondido, una pasión sin límites que no obtiene respuesta. Calor. Fuego. Una sed que jamás sería saciada. Tal vez...

Desde aquel día que la había hecho suya, había pensado que esos miedos no regresarían.

Era un aspecto de su obsesión que ella nunca le cuestionaba, nunca le preguntaba cómo conseguía mantener la cordura, a veces ella, a a última hora de la noche lo acompañaba hasta la madrugada. Rara vez hablaba, sólo escuchaba la música, aunque en ocasiones jugaban al ajedrez o hablaban de libros y de los problemas del la tierra media.

Legolas ignoraba que esos Eran los momentos que Tauriel más anhelaba, cuando se sentaba a escuchar el sonido de su voz. La gestualidad de Legolas era la de un hombre del Viejo Mundo, y hablaba con un acento que ella no conseguía identificar del todo a veces, un príncipe, su amigo, y príncipe caballeresco que acudía a su llamada cada vez que ella permitía que se impusieran sus arrebatos.

Esa noche, escucharía esa triste canción de él por última vez, después...le confesaría que lo amaba.

Y lo que Tauriel ignoraba es que Thranduil por fin, había decidido también dejar de ser un obstáculo.

Canción de Legolas.

 _Si tú llegaras a Amarme._

 _Sabes lo que haria si tu llegaras a amarme_

 _Me olvidaria de este miedo que me produce entregarme_

 _Te cubriria con mis besos,sabria como escucharte_

 _Te brindaria mil motivos para seguir adelante_

 _Sabes lo que haria si tu llegaras a amarme_

 _Navegarias en un sueño,sabria como adorarte_

 _Te envolveria en mis palabras para decir lo que siento_

 _Te impregnaria mi silencio para flotar en el tiempo_

 _Quiero que llegue ese dia_

 _Pues tengo tanto que darte_

 _Dios sabe bien lo que haria_

 _Si tu llegaras a amarme_

Nota Final de la Autora:

Pues bien, inesperado final no es así? Agradezco a todos mis lectores por sus REVIEWS y seguimiento a este drama erotico, como toda buena historia si te apetece me encantaría que me dejes tu final visto bueno y punto de vista, ya que, fue escrita por y para ti querido lector del Legriel DeNile,mi musa me abandono, y no puedo continuar, aun así aquí está el suspiro final, un beso. LA CANCION ES SI TU LLEGARAS A AMARME DE LUCERO, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED


End file.
